


Your hands looks empty

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Doctor Kim Mingyu, I don't know any medical terms, I literally watch 7 eps of hospital universe drama and I think I know it all, M/M, nurse joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Based on:"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend""That's cool, but I thought you might need a husband. Here's my number."Bitch I was speechless.experience I saw on twitter
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Series: Minshua prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Your hands looks empty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this real quick (LOOOOOOL I created my first note for this on the 9th and decided to finish up on the last day of Oct) 
> 
> Everyone is welcome to laugh at my ambitious attempt at writing about a doctor x nurse HAHA 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short prompt!

Having to be posted to the accident & emergency department recently, Jisoo currently has a lot of hopes—a full hour of lunch without disruptions every 8 minutes, a day of not extending his shift and a week of a holiday so that he and his husband can finally go for their honeymoon that they’ve delayed for 2 weeks.

“Dr Husband is waiting to bring you out for lunch.” Sunmi, the nurse who shares the same shift with Jisoo teased while points toward the counter with her lips. Jisoo laughs lightly, hitting her arm with a gentle slap before looking at the man waiting for him.

He waves, a smile frames his face before putting his clipboard on a medical cart. “I’ll go first. Call me if anything’s wrong, okay?” Jisoo presses for the hand sanitizer, cleaning his hands with it.

Sunmi nods—“You go and enjoy your lunch.” She teases again. “As if,” Jisoo playfully snorts.

Jisoo walks towards the man who rests one of his elbows on the counter, left ankle crossing the right while another hand busy scrolling down his phone.

“You ready?” Jisoo asks, smiling while hands fiddling to put his pen into his pocket. Mingyu smiles back and straightens up. ”Yes, let’s go.”

The two of them went down to the cafeteria, talking about their mornings. Jisoo had a mid-morning shift while Mingyu overnights in the compound.

Jisoo sees Soonyoung waving his hands in the air, trying to get their attention. ”They’re there.” Jisoo points out to Mingyu, making his way ahead.

"I’ll get us food?” Mingyu shortly suggests, receiving a nod from the smaller man. ”The normal,” Jisoo adds before they go to different paths.

Seungkwan and Seokmin are there as well, indulging their lunch. ”You guys just arrived?” Jisoo smiles as he took a seat beside Seungkwan. They nod, three necks simultaneously stretched up to scan the place. Jisoo laughs softly. ”He’s buying our food.” he offers an answer to their curiosity.

”You know, we are still clueless about how you two knew each other.” Seokmin reveals.

  
Jisoo remembers—he was checking a lady’s blood pressure, making sure her condition is stable before recording it down. ”She’ll just need to make sure she drinks a lot of water and promptly take the medicine we prescribed.” He advised the daughter, smiling kindly at them before he moves to another bed.

The small man slips behind the partition, blending in with the group of nurses and interns.

“Oh, Jisoo?”

 _Damn it_. He curses.

Standing next to him stands Junhui, the handsome, Chinese paramedic. He’s been at Jisoo’s back every chance he had, flirting with him openly.

Jisoo doesn’t reciprocate to his actions, always successfully avoided from crossing their paths together. He has used a ton of excuses to refuse Junhui's invitation for dinner. However, the man is persistent. 

”Morning shift?” Junhui asks. Jisoo is not going to lie to himself—Junhui is attractive, very captivating. His breath is minty and the cologne he sprays is pleasant. But Jisoo couldn’t pinpoint why he’s not interested.

He nods curtly, trying to listen to what the doctor at the front was saying. Jotting down on the little notebook that he has with him every time—a habit from young. 

"Patient feels pain when breathing—pain is 8 out of 10. From the x-ray conducted, his ribs are broken, just one of them. For this time being, prescribe him with naproxen and keep him on a lookout for at least 24 hours." The doctor at the front explains. Jisoo nods to himself and quietly dismisses himself from the crowd. He could not see the doctor's face but he knew that that was the new doctor from Alsan who came in a week ago. With his sense of hearing, Jisoo could assume that he's a serious man—a voice that commands heavy authoritative.

  
The smaller nurse was sitting on one of the chair, body facing the window, enjoying the sunset before his break time end in exactly 8 minutes. Jisoo finally found a quiet room to hide after Junhui's constant disturbance at the cafeteria. The only thing Jisoo wishes for was to not face the paramedic anymore today. But nevertheless, of course, nothing goes according to his plan as he hears the door open behind him. 

Jisoo slides down the chair and sighs loudly before messaging his temples, frustrated. "I have a boyfriend, Junhui." he lies, running out of excuses to give anymore.

 _Silence_. He thought Junhui left the room as the door closes. He has 5 more minutes till his break ends so Jisoo decides to make his way back to the main lounge. He turns his chair around swiftly—"Shit!" Jisoo curses, scrambling to stand up as he sees the new doctor standing by the door, ankles crossed and staring at Jisoo. The nurse could only awkwardly smile, scratching his nape; wondering what does the man in front of him want. "Uh, Dr.." Jisoo squints his eyes, trying to read the name on the man's badge.

"Mingyu." The taller man replies shortly, walking closer to Jisoo. The strides made Jisoo nervous and his palms begin sweating. "That's cool," Mingyu suddenly shrugs. Jisoo tilts his head slightly at the doctor who towers in front of him. "But I thought you might need a husband. I'll send you home after your shift tonight," he says briefly before offering a small smile and making his way out of the room. Jisoo knees immediately give away, having the man slumps on the floor, trying to process what just happened. "No _fucking_ way." 

  
During their dating period, they would just sneak into the empty room at the corner of the hallway to enjoy the lunch that either one of them bought from the cafeteria. Mingyu was a busy doctor. He barely has time for himself but he still would make an effort to send Jisoo home if their shifts happen to end the same time.

Jisoo learns that Mingyu is a man of few words. He rather shows it through his actions than his words. Kim Mingyu would suddenly surprise Jisoo, ringing his doorbell at 6 am in the morning with breakfast in his hands and sends Jisoo to work even though he, himself has afternoon shift. 

He also learns that his boyfriend is a wonderful cook. Mingyu invited Jisoo to his apartment on their one month anniversary just to prepare a spread of Italian food that Jisoo has always loved. That night was sweet and memorable for him as it was the first time Mingyu initiated a sense of affection. Until now, Jisoo couldn't forget how happy he was when Mingyu pulled him into his hard chest and kisses him on the crown of his head.

"Yeah, so he sends me home that night and we decided to date a month or two before he proposed to me, officially, last month," Jisoo tells his 3 friends. He could still recall their faces when Jisoo handed them his wedding invitation. The ceremony took a toll out of the grooms who have yet gotten their breaks. Mingyu walks over with a tray of food—Sour Kimchi Jjigae for Jisoo and Bulgogi Beef with a side of Japchae for him. While his hand's busy handing over Jisoo his soup and rice, he smiles kindly at the 3 nurses in front of him, who now automatically become his friends too. "So, Mingyu," Seungkwan starts as he slyly slurps onto Jisoo's soup. 

  
_"How was the first night?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this prompt as much as I had fun imagining the scenes!
> 
> Be sure to comment to give me feedback (or to complain idk.. ANYTHING)
> 
> See you guys real soon!! Bye byeeee
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter @mstext17


End file.
